


KKH/KT 旅行 钓鱼 与那个

by bcupislife



Category: KKH - Fandom, KKL, KinKi Kids
Genre: KKH, KKL - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcupislife/pseuds/bcupislife





	KKH/KT 旅行 钓鱼 与那个

KT KT KT

“tsuyo，我先把pan送到长濑家去，你收拾好了我们就去车库集合吧。”堂本光一一手抱着pan酱一手拎着pan酱的日用品就准备下楼了。  
“嗯，好，我收拾好就下去。”

 

两位堂本先生决定去郊外进行两天一夜的度假活动，以庆祝21周年纪念日。说是这么说，只不过貌似和真正庆祝纪念日也没太大关系。不过是找个由头久违地去室外玩一圈罢了。  
毕竟在一起的日子每天都是纪念日，哪儿还分得那么清什么日子要做什么事呢。  
说到底还是纪念日太多了，pan酱也不记得自己每年平均要在长濑叔叔家呆多少个日夜了。  
一个堂本是彻头彻尾的indoor系男子，另一个堂本是薛定谔的indoor系男子。很久没有出行了，所以对于堂本刚而言这次短途旅行的前期准备还是很令人兴奋的。  
对于堂本光一而言，对于这次旅行他最期待的应该还是在酒店房间里度过的时光。不过如果能在河边看着堂本刚钓鱼的话倒也算得上是意外收获了，毕竟因为被嫌弃有洁癖又粘人所以一直都被禁止跟着去钓鱼了，自然地也就好久都没见过堂本刚钓上鱼来时的笑脸了。  
可真想再看看他钓鱼时的样子啊。想到这里堂本光一不禁回想起了年轻时总跟在堂本刚屁股后边去钓鱼，两个小板凳，一坐就是一下午。自己抱怨着阳光太强要回屋里打游戏，堂本刚就跟着抱怨着自己的抱怨声太大把鱼都吓走了。不过最后总归黏在堂本刚身边一黏就是一下午，有时也直接就黏到床上去了。  
还是年轻好啊，年轻真好。快要步入40岁的大关的堂本光一愤愤不平道。  
然而此时此刻令堂本刚烦恼的却不是钓鱼不钓鱼、户外不户外的问题。堂本刚打开衣橱里的抽屉，盯着一件新买的衣服开始叹气。这次短途旅行，是带这件衣服去好呢，还是不带这件衣服去好呢？其实也算不得新衣服了，前一阵在堂本光一去外地工作的时候堂本刚逛街时无意发现了一家了不得的店，本想着买件新衣服等堂本光一回家时穿给他看看的，可是总也没找到合适的机会。或者说，是内心中始终有个坎吧。  
堂本刚就这样站在衣橱前摸着鬓角开始犯了愁。如果这次不穿的话，感觉以后也不会穿了。放在衣橱里哪天被翻到也不好解释，谁叫那位堂本在熟年恋爱中还能一直劲劲儿地吃醋呢。  
等堂本光一把pan酱安置好后到了停车场时还不见堂本刚下来，便坐在车里又等了一会。左等右等还等不来堂本刚的人影，堂本光一没忍住打了个电话告诉对方自己已经在停车场了。似乎的确是因为一件衣服而纠结太久了，堂本刚深呼了一口气，决定，还是带着这件衣服去好了。收好行李之后就出门了。

 

“呼…感觉好久都没出门了呐！”  
“上次出门旅行还是去年年末吧？”堂本光一歪着头问道。“要开将近两个小时才能到呢，会无聊吗？要听歌吗？”  
“某位大人物不是说过嘛，开车的时候听歌是反人类行为！说什么是男人就要在开车时听引擎声，引擎声就是世界上最动听的声音。”说着说着堂本刚还有模有样地学了起来：“嗡—嗡嗡嗡----嗡嗡---！！！”  
堂本光一笑了笑，表示对方学的还真挺像的，表演车子还挺有天赋的，下回干脆就接个演车子的电视剧好了。  
堂本刚也表示如果有导演来找自己演车子的话，是绝不会拒绝这么好的演出机会的。

 

说说笑笑的时间过得也很快。因为这两位先生就算在私下出行时也不忘记哼唱chinchinponpon和欧派之歌，所以大概没有人能想到这辆看似无比拉风的法拉利飞驰在高速时，车内无限循环的居然是这么别致的歌曲。  
如果小法有自由意志可以选择的话，大概会手动加大引擎声去盖过chinchinponpon什么的吧。  
从某种角度来看，物似主人果然是个真理。此时的小法和自己主人一样，外在看着风流倜傥，内里却是个沧桑大叔了。

 

“啊，到了。”  
“终于到了，屁股都快坐麻了。”  
“那我给你按一按？”堂本光一看着堂本刚撅起嘴揉揉屁股的样子只觉得非常可爱，所以也没多想这句话就从嘴边滑出了。只不过堂本光一说这话时挑着眉的样子看起来倒像是故意调戏自己男朋友一般。  
“光天化日之下，你居然要占我便宜？！”堂本刚一手捂住嘴一手抬起来指着堂本光一惊讶地质问道。当然，是“惊讶”。  
光天化日之下不能占便宜，嗯，那岂不是证明了在非光天化日朗朗乾魂的条件下就可以尽情占便宜了？堂本光一果然找到了一处利于自己的逻辑漏洞。但也只不过是想想而已。  
“不逗你了，坐麻了吧，先去办入住？”堂本光一一把接过大包小裹的几件行李，其实只有一个背包是他自己的，里边就装了一套换洗衣服和内裤而已。剩下的都是堂本刚的。两天一夜而已，堂本光一永远也没能懂带这么多用不到的东西的意义在何处。但是他只知道，这样麻烦的习惯同样也是堂本刚身上最可爱的地方，之一。  
“fufufu，那就先办入住放行李好了。不过我们一会去干嘛啊？”笑着说罢便只见堂本刚手里只拿了一把车钥匙背着手一跳一晃地跟在了堂本光一后面。不知道的还以为前边拎着四五件行李的人是酒店工作人员呢，但倒也是很罕见长得这么出众的酒店工作人员就是了。或者看着这个架势至少也会认为后边拿着车钥匙的圆圆脸的男人才是劳心开了两个小时车的人。  
走在前边的堂本光一走了几步还不忘放慢脚步回头看看，大概也就两三步的距离，难道后边的人还能走丢了不成？  
不成不成，差一步也不成。  
“可以去河边钓鱼吧，钓上来鱼可以直接烤着吃？听说野营的地方有烧烤台，不然带着食材过去烤也行。”  
“听起来还不错啊，那我要去钓鱼，鱼竿我都一起带来了！那你干嘛啊？”堂本刚轻盈地跳到了提着大包小裹的堂本光一面前问道。  
“我也一起去钓鱼啊。”堂本光一睁大了眼睛回答道，一切都是计算好的。“这回我们单独出来旅行你总不能还不让我跟着去吧。”  
“谁叫你麻烦事那么多，嘁。”嘁完这一声后就变成堂本刚走在前边了，也没给个到底能不能一起去钓鱼的准话。堂本光一低头看了看手里拎着的这几包东西，无奈地笑了笑。想着，麻烦的那个人真的是自己吗？

 

“光一，走吧！从这走到河边还要一会呢。”说起去钓鱼，堂本刚的性情高涨了起来，戴上了帽子拎着渔具就准备出门了。  
“好，好，走吧。”  
“我们中午怎么吃饭啊？万一钓不上鱼就要饿肚子了吗？”堂本刚一个人嘟嘟囔囔的念叨着，心里还想着这种自给自足的旅行会不会有点残酷。想到有饿肚子的可能突然就有点退缩心理，想着要不然还是先在酒店饱餐一顿再去户外比较好吧。  
虽然后边的小心思没有讲出口，可是要说这么多年堂本光一从这段关系中学到了什么，那大概就是能从堂本刚的语气中预判他心里想说什么的特殊技能吧。所以当堂本光一听到对方黏黏的念叨着饿肚子这件事就知道他在想什么了，抬起手里提着的两个折叠板凳轻轻地拍在了堂本刚的屁股上。  
“喂，打我干嘛？”揉揉屁股，满是不爽。  
“拍一下嘛，我哪儿敢打你。酒店在露营的地方有露天厨房，还有冰冻的其他吃的什么的，他们提前准备好的。不会饿肚子的。”  
“哦，那还差不多。”听到晚饭不用全靠自己劳作而是确定了有着落了后，堂本刚走在前边笑了起来。

 

走了一会走到了河边可以露营的地方，不过只是来钓鱼野餐看风景的，对于真正要住在野外这件事还是满心抗拒。下午最晒的时候已经过去了，但是朝西的太阳力道还是很足，坐在河边的二人似乎有些睁不开眼睛。只见堂本光一把鸭舌帽又压低了一些，连嘴都要被挡住了。  
“你…睡着了？”一旁的堂本刚侧眼瞟到旁边那位整张脸都要消失在鸭舌帽下的男人不禁试探性的轻轻地问了一句。  
“哎？没……就是太晒了。”  
“fufufu，看你像要睡过去了一样。会不会有点无聊？你要不要先去洗洗菜？我感觉也有点饿了。”堂本刚侧过头来空出一只手指了指他们身后几步之遥的露天厨房。说是露天厨房，其实只是几个台子和一些厨具罢了。  
听到堂本刚说有点饿，堂本光一把鸭舌帽往上抬了抬露出了眼睛，边应和着边走去后边洗菜了。  
“啊…好可惜。”又没钓上来鱼。  
以前年轻的时候堂本光一总是粘着堂本刚跟他一起去河边钓鱼，可是既不会钓鱼又有洁癖的男人总是被嫌吵闹和麻烦，随后进入熟年恋爱的状态后干脆直接被禁止跟着去钓鱼了。久违地坐在河边一起钓鱼，这次堂本光一可是学乖了，叫堂本刚帮自己弄好鱼饵之后一声也不吭地默默地发着呆等着鱼来上钩。如果这次再嫌东嫌西的把堂本刚的鱼给吓走，下次再被允许一起跟着钓鱼就不知是何年何月了。  
可是一旁的堂本刚心里却搞不清楚这是怎么回事。一边盯着折射着夕阳的河面一边叹了口气。哎。光一不是每次钓鱼都要嫌弃这个嫌弃那个的吗？这次怎么这么安静，是太久不跟着来觉得钓鱼很无聊了吗？虽然嘴上嫌弃他事情太多总把鱼给吓走…其实还蛮喜欢那个人用鱼饵啊这种小事来和自己撒娇的。  
算了，想这些有的没的做什么。  
不过那家伙今天这么安静，我的鱼居然还是跑掉了。可恶！

 

“哎？tsuyo，鱼呢？”见堂本刚放下鱼竿走了过来，堂本光一边切着菜边问道。还没等到回答，先等到了一个软软的热乎乎的靠在自己右边肩膀头的小脑袋。  
“……”堂本刚又踮起脚尖从堂本光一身后把头埋了对方的肩窝里。“鱼又跑掉了……”  
肩膀处热热的，堂本刚的头发稍也一直翘起来蹭着堂本光一的下颌。一个没忍住，堂本光一噗嗤一声地笑了出来。什么啊，今天我这么安静结果鱼还是跑了？真是的，是在撒娇吧。他心里如此想道，如果不是手上正切着菜，真想回过头来好好揉揉这孩子的后脑勺。  
“哈哈哈，没事，我们有别的吃的呢。这里也有鲜鱼。”停下切菜的手，抬了抬右肩示意那个因为鱼跑掉了而挫败感满满的人。“你要生火吗？”  
“好吧……”好不容易休假出来旅行钓鱼，坐了几个小时居然一条鱼也没有钓到。怎么对得起奈良第一钓鱼高手这个称号。想着想着堂本刚就觉得心里又多添了几分别扭。

 

“哎，那个……”话未说完，堂本光一回头看了一眼，这是什么糟糕的场面。

 

生火就生火，只见堂本刚蹲在地上、身体蜷曲成小小的一团。双手攥着一只竹筒放在嘴边，嘴巴一鼓一鼓的用力地在透过竹筒吹着火。  
糟糕，很糟糕。  
堂本光一愣了一下神，不由得想到了前几日二人闹起来之后堂本刚卧在自己下身给自己口交的画面。那时的他也是这样，双手就那样一前一后的紧紧地包住了自己的硬棒，小小的嘴巴在那根东西上反复滑动着亲吻着，脸蛋也是这样一鼓一鼓的。好像嘴里藏了食物的小熊猫。  
不过每次把堂本刚和小熊猫联想到一起后堂本光一都会从心底里产生几丝罪恶感。如果只是堂本刚，对他产生这些走心也走了性的想法并不多么过分。毕竟是自己的男朋友。  
可是，呃……小熊猫？不行，这么可爱的小动物，怎么可以！

 

罪恶感并不是什么罕见的心理，并且在和堂本刚在一起后，这股时而因为对性事产生一些新想法而出现的罪恶感每次都在刷新自己的新底线。还记得才确立关系的时候，想着要跟堂本刚做爱时也产生了罪恶感。在发生过几次关系之后，想着要提出让堂本刚帮自己口交时也产生了罪恶感。  
每每想到这里，堂本光一就原谅了自己心中的这份“罪恶感”。

 

正努力吹着火的堂本刚只觉得有一鼓炙热的气息向自己袭来。这股温度甚至比眼前正燃烧的火更加强烈。下意识的侧着头看了堂本光一一眼，才发现那人在死死地盯着自己，盯人的人眼神有些迷离、被盯的人被盯得有些发毛。  
“咳咳…咳……”正吹火的人放下了手中的竹筒捂住嘴咳了几声。这招的确奏效，盯人而不自知的那位先生马上回过神来忙问着堂本刚是不是被烟给呛到了。

 

恢复正常的二人忙前忙后也算是好好吃了一顿饭。  
天色渐渐沉寂了下来，二人并排坐在了两个拼在一起的折叠板凳上，想着就这样悠闲的观星赏月也不错，蛮有情趣的。彼此的存在是这个世界上再自然不过的事情了，所以就算不说话也不会感觉尴尬。可当堂本光一正仰着脖子望着天看的时候肩膀头上忽然搭过来一个温热的小脑袋，还是带着呼噜声的。  
什么嘛，这么早就困了啊。  
边笑着边抬起被压住的那只胳膊把睡得正香的人揽入怀中，想着这样应该会更舒服一些吧。对二人来说都是。另一只手却忍不住开始捋着对方的头发。一丝一丝的头发在指缝之间游走，这一缕那又一缕，真可爱。堂本光一也侧着头靠在了堂本刚的头边，嗅了一嗅他的头发。早上还是香香的呢，出来一天又在户外吃了晚饭，竟也沾上了烤鱼的味道。

 

臭的也是香的，香的还是香的。

 

也就过了不到半个小时，堂本光一的头突然从侧边被撞了一下。堂本刚也是。  
抬手揉了揉眼睛，却忽然感觉有点冷。  
“我是不是睡着了？”刚睡醒的声音软粘软粘的，还带着一丝不清醒的可爱。“好困啊……”  
堂本光一用手帮他梳了一下耷拉在鼻子上的几缕头发，“嗯，睡的还挺香的。呼呼的，像小猪仔似的。”  
才说完像小猪仔，本在等着被吐槽的堂本光一的怀中却突然多出来一个人。紧紧地粘在了他胸前。  
“就是小猪仔，小猪仔不会走路。你抱我回房间吧。”  
“好！走喽！”  
一点心理准备也没有，就被横抱在了半空中的堂本刚的两只脚还扑腾了几下表示抗议。不过看那人没有要放自己下来的意思便也放弃了挣扎。双手环住了那人的脖子，一会又不老实地去捏了捏对方的胳膊。  
“干嘛？别乱动。”堂本光一只觉得怀里抱着的可能不是一个人，而是被装了几节电池的什么电动玩具吧，动来动去的，也是真怕一下没搂住把对方给摔了。  
“fufufu，我捏一捏肌肉。本来以为就起个装饰作用，没想到还挺实用的。”说着这话的小坏蛋依然没有放弃左捏捏又掐掐的举动。  
“当然实用了，不都给你用了吗。”堂本光一笑了笑，像是被打了气一般又更使劲地把对方抱的更高了一些。“在床上也挺实用的，你不是才发现吧。”  
虽说这么多年夫夫之间也没少讲这种撩拨人的话，但是猛地一听还是免不了要脸红的这个步骤。堂本刚撅着嘴，整张脸扭到了另一个方向：“还真没发现。”  
“？？？”挑着眉一脸狐疑的堂本光一在稍许的挫败感中认识到了越挫越勇才是人生真谛。哦不，是性事真谛。  
“呵呵，那今晚就试试到底实不实用吧！”

 

经过了一个酒店工作人员的目光的洗礼，一个男人横抱着另一个男人终于回到了房间。  
“我先去洗澡。”边说着边从行李中掏出了一条干净的内裤的堂本光一，说完这句话又凑到堂本刚面前：“要不要跟我一起。”  
堂本刚窝在沙发里坐着，一手伸出去就怼在了堂本光一的脸上。“我才不跟你一起洗，怪挤的。要洗自己洗，我一会再洗。”  
“喔…”堂本光一扭了一下头才把自己那张脸从堂本刚的手下逃脱出，耸了耸肩表示反正以后一起洗的机会还多着呢。  
趁堂本光一去洗澡的时候，堂本刚把自己的行李翻了出来。一根手指把那件衣服挑了起来，面露难色。  
要穿吗？真的要穿吗？真的真的今晚就要穿这个吗？  
…… ……  
听到浴室的水声不再响了之后，堂本刚赶紧一股脑的把这件衣服卷到了其他换洗衣物中。等到堂本光一出来后，堂本刚躲过了对方的亲吻一下就溜进了浴室还把门给反锁上了。只留下堂本光一一个人在原地一脸不解，只能无奈地笑笑并嘱咐对方快点洗。

 

洗完澡后的堂本光一躺在床上看起了电视。其实电视节目有点无聊，只不过等堂本刚洗澡的时候更无聊罢了，所以只能看看节目打发一下时间。一个姿势躺累了又换了一个姿势，浴室里的水声还没有停。堂本光一挠挠头，只觉得今天堂本刚洗这个澡洗得也有些太久了吧。  
又过了一会节目间隙播广告的时候堂本刚出来了，严严实实地在自己身上裹了一件白色的浴袍。差一点连脖子都要包住了。一看堂本刚这身打扮，躺在床上的堂本光一半抬起身笑了出来。堂本刚问他笑什么，他指了指对方身上包裹的那么严实的浴袍说道哪有人把浴袍穿成这样，裹得这样严实做什么？  
本就因为浴袍下的衣服而感到既紧张又羞耻的堂本刚看到那个男人居然指着自己的浴袍笑了出来，突然有些生气，狠狠地甩过去一个白眼。

 

“有什么好看的节目吗？”钻进了被窝里的堂本刚问道。  
“喔，也没什么太好看的，这个猜谜节目还行。要看这个吗？”堂本光一说着便下意识地伸出胳膊让旁边的人靠在自己怀里。只不过不同的是，今天怀里的人穿的有点太厚实了吧。  
默不作声地也顺势就趴在了堂本光一的怀里，露出半个小脑袋也看起了猜谜节目。不过堂本光一却感觉有一双愈发不老实的手在自己身上游走着，但他却没做出什么反应，心里暗暗的想着让对方主动一次倒也不错。  
堂本刚浑身往下移了移，搂紧了堂本光一。  
“嗯……”突然的上下双重刺激让堂本光一忍不住长舒了一口气。对方趴在自己胸口，舌头来回打转似的舔食着自己的乳尖。身下也同时被一只手包裹住，上下撸动着。好似一股电流从上至下地在身体里走了一圈，只能伸手握住对方正在自己身下努力的那只手一起反复摩擦发泄欲望。  
房间里实在太过安静，消了音的电视里还在播放着猜谜节目的画面，一丝月光也从窗缝中透入了进来。能听见的，就只有夏日的蝉鸣与喘息之声。

 

十几分钟后，两只湿漉漉的有些发红的眼睛抬起对上了堂本光一发泄完后有些空洞的那双眼睛。  
“要给你擦擦吗？”  
不管对方怎么回答，肯定还是要擦一擦的。不好好擦干净，怎么能进行下一轮呢。

 

起身把纸巾扔进垃圾桶后，堂本刚身上的浴袍也松动了些。比起真的插入式的做爱，给爱人用手或嘴解决生理问题带来的更多的是一种心理上的满足，是一种“这个人是我的”式的奇怪的欲望。  
回到床上后气氛也未平静。堂本刚正坐在了堂本光一的大腿上，两件性器互相顶着，一瞬间就涨红了二人的脸。开到了23度的空调能散去的是夏天的湿热，散不去的是在欲望的驱使下心潮不断升高的热度。  
坐在对方的大腿上，上半身俯向前去贴在了对方的胸口上。堂本光一觉得自己的耳边有股热气，是贴在自己身上的爱人一直吹鼓着的热气。一下子刚刚射过的性器又抬起了头，狠狠地顶上了堂本刚身下那根早已肿胀起来了的硬物。  
“光一，我们也来玩猜谜游戏吧。”堂本刚伏在对方耳边轻轻地调戏着。  
“你想让我猜什么？嗯？”一阵迷离，堂本光一说罢便顺势一口啃在了堂本刚暴露在自己面前的侧胫。  
挣脱开了自己脖子上的那个像啃食般的亲吻后，堂本刚重新坐起来盯住了堂本光一的双眼。四目相对时的风平浪静，却怎样也掩饰不住眼神中过满而溢的波涛汹涌。  
“嗯，你猜，我浴袍下边穿了什么？”直勾勾的盯着，赤裸裸的勾引。  
堂本光一抱住了坐在自己身上的那个人的腰，使劲搂了一下，骑坐在身上的人一下没挺住便往前颤动了一下。想着正在互顶着的两件发红发胀的硬物，堂本光一便问了对方是不是什么都没穿。  
裹着厚厚的浴袍的堂本刚摇了摇头，娇嗔式地告诉对方猜的不对哦，猜不出来就没有奖励了。  
一听这话，堂本光一的最后一分理智都被挑拨没了。不告诉我穿了什么，那我就自己扒开看看。一把抱住了堂本刚的腰，反着把对方压在了身下。刚才还正躺在床上的人，现在就变成头对着床尾了。连上下也调换了一番。  
“不告诉我？”堂本光一俯在堂本刚的身上，眯起了眼睛想要使坏，“那就直接扒开看看。”说罢便单手解开了身下那个男人浴袍上的带子。左边一掀，右边一掀，暴露无遗。  
“…那，你觉得好看吗？”被扒开了最后一层防护的男人睁大了圆圆的眼睛，用着最无辜的眼神问出了最能使对方发狂的一句话。  
“tsuyo…你…这……”堂本光一没敢相信自己看到的。堂本刚什么时候买了这种衣服？怎么就…突然愿意穿给自己看了呢？情绪比理智来得更急，比起脑中思索着这些问题的答案，不如用行动告诉对方自己觉得他穿成这样有多好看。  
一个湿热绵长的亲吻，舌尖在对方嘴中不断地探索着、进攻着、你进我退般的缠绵交织在了一起。只剩下一声又一声呜咽的呻吟回荡在整个屋子里。

 

微微耸起的红色的乳尖在半透明质的黑色蕾丝胸衣下若隐若现的，这件胸衣就像是情欲的枷锁一般把整个胸脯都狠狠地圈锢了起来，无法挣脱。凸起的两个红色的小粒就这样隔着蕾丝不断地被摩擦着揉压着。心理上的欲望来得太凶猛，加之最敏感两粒东西一个在被对方的指尖挑拨玩弄着，另一个则在对方的嘴里享受着舌头的反复打转的动作。  
再这样下去可能就要疯掉了。  
不要再舔了，想被插入，想被那个人压在身下狠狠地在自己身体内抽插着。  
“呼……别，别舔了…”堂本刚全身都在床上柔软地蠕动着，连被子都被蹭到了床角。“我想…我想要…..”  
堂本光一看着在性欲驱使下开始变得发热发烫的堂本刚，心里想的却是你穿成这样不就是为了要做点刺激的吗。“没那么快。”狠狠地又一口咬在了堂本刚一侧的乳尖上，浮在胸上的蕾丝胸衣也一同被咬起来了一块。“我们可以慢慢玩。”  
“痒…kochan…好痒……别舔了啦……”很不幸的是，此刻断断续续的呻吟声听起来更加没什么震慑力，反而激起了对方更想好好调戏他一番的心理。  
“你什么时候买的这件衣服啊？”狠狠地卖着力舔食着堂本刚翘起的乳尖的堂本光一突然岔开了话题。当然手并没有停下，就像对方刚才那样为自己服务一般也渐渐伸进了对方身下不断地刺激着他那根肿到发胀的性器。  
“呜……我…”……“我…上次你去…外地工作的时候……就买回来了……啊……”  
堂本光一笑了笑，算计着那是一个多月之前的事情了。“你自己在家穿过吗？”  
虽然是第一次穿给堂本光一看，但是其实买回来后也是穿过一次的。本就潮红着的小脸又生出了几圈红晕。  
“嗯…我…..自己在家穿……啊~~”  
不断撸动着堂本刚的身下的性器的手也没有停下，舔食着半隐着的乳尖的舌头也没有停下。一直都在他身上不断地刺激着那些敏感点，想要吃掉他，想要看他被自己玩弄到失去理智的被情欲掌控大脑的样子。  
“自己在家穿？自己穿给谁看啊？嗯？”质问着堂本刚的声音里带着的不仅是一丝挑衅，更多的是想听对方说些淫荡的话听。  
“你…你不在家…….我就穿了一次…”堂本刚紧闭着双眼，仿佛接下来要说的话会羞得让自己失去直视对方双眼的勇气。“穿上…自己弄了一次……用…用振动棒插入了一次…..”  
看着在自己的挑拨下只剩下娇喘的人，又脑补了一番对方在家穿着黑色蕾丝胸衣自慰的场景。堂本光一觉得大脑与身下都在充血，恨不得马上把他翻过去狠狠地插进去大干一番。但比起发泄此刻汹涌而来的情欲，更想看对方失控到疯狂的样子。  
“然后呢？舒服吗？”  
“啊~~嗯~舒服…我在床上…穿成这样觉得是kochan在后边插我嘛……你那么久都没在家……呜….~”  
“那次我就走了五天，我们tsuyo需求这么大？五天都忍不了？”  
“就是突然很想做嘛…那你又不在……光…光一别再动了，要…要射了……”  
堂本刚一手搭住了堂本光一的腰，示意对方自己快不行了，但是却被对方无视掉了。或者说是有意无视掉的，毕竟调戏他可太有趣了。  
“自己插的时候想着我？”  
“嗯嗯…..好像你在干我一样……呜…啊~~不行，真的要射出来了…..ko…….kochan”  
“哎？难道不是我干你的时候更舒服吗？什么嘛，按摩棒比我厉害哦？”有些人吃起醋来连电动按摩棒都难逃一劫。  
“你…kochan操我的时候更舒服….呜~不要再弄了…..我要kochan干我…~·”  
“tsuyo…你再多…..再多叫几声…”被堂本刚发浪时的话刺激到了的堂本光一觉得自己怕是已经疯掉了。想听身下这个满脸潮红的人浪叫着自己有多厉害，呻吟着告诉自己有多想让自己把他操到失控。  
“嗯~~想…想着kochan自慰的…想要你干我嘛….啊…..我….快，快点……kochan…..”  
在最后一声娇喘地喊着对爱人的爱称的时候，一股白浊的液体也从堂本刚的性器中猛地流了出来。房间内才回荡着的娇喘与呻吟一下子变成了事后的又粗又深的呼吸声。  
两个人平躺在床上，互慰了一场后反而是脚掌冲着床头的方向了。带着正浓的喘息声二人相视一笑，脸上的红晕、阴茎上还挂着的残留的体液、半透明的蕾丝下依然立起来着的乳尖。这一切都暗示着这个夜晚还没有结束。

 

“kochan…”堂本刚带着有些发烫的脸蛋贴在了堂本光一的胸口，眼睛里虽然也是湿润着的，但却更像是正在渴望着被再被滋润一次一般。“那个…后边还没……”

 

休整结束。  
堂本光一把眼前瘫软成一团的爱人扶了起来，换了个方向让他靠在了床头上。  
电视上被消了音的猜谜节目也在刚刚的激情中中放送完毕了。现在在播放的节目到底是什么他们也不清楚，但电视中的颜色微颤着地映射在布满了褶皱的白色床单上。  
堂本刚靠着床头想主动转过身去，却一把被堂本光一拉了回来。  
“不…不是要做吗？”  
“是要做。转什么转，正面做。”  
“正面…吗…”除了口爱之外，正面做的次数并不多。突然被爱人霸道地拽了回来说要正面做，却不知怎地有点犹豫。  
看出了对方有点犹豫的神情，堂本光一贴上前去，伸出两根手指拽了一下蕾丝胸衣的带子，坏笑道：“好不容易穿一回，不正面做也太浪费了吧。”说完便低下头不言语地亲吻着对方的脖子。  
“真痒…fufufu…”堂本刚没忍住笑了出来。  
“什么嘛，严肃一点。”  
“噗，好，那我严肃一点。”  
虽说猛地被亲吻上了脖子最柔软的地方确实会有些痒，但是渐入佳境后痒起来的反而变成了心底的性欲。  
“tsuyo…我想进去，想现在就插进你后边。”  
“喔…好…我…”边喘着粗气边回应着爱人的需求，伸出手拿出了准备在床头上的润滑油和套套交给了对方。圆圆的眼睛像是在说着等不及被插入了一样，太想让人欺负了。  
随便挤了一些就这样抹在了堂本刚的后穴上，湿湿滑滑的，仿佛天生就是为了这事而存在的一样。  
堂本光一伸出了手指，却被身下的人拦住了。  
“不要…我要kochan直接插进来嘛…”  
“直接？插进去？堂本刚那你一会别嫌疼啊。”堂本光一皱着眉想再确认一下对方的心思。  
“后边…后边已经做好准备了嘛。”已经迫不及待想要对方的性器狠狠地插入的人摆动起了腰肢，像是在传递一个希望被勾引的信号。“直接插进来吧，我想要…”  
那就这么做吧。又不是没这么干过。堂本光一双手放在堂本刚后穴的周围，用力扒开了一些看清了入口。腰板一挺，直冲云霄就去了。  
很热，很紧。  
“啊…嘶……啊…..”一下子被粗硬的性器插入了后穴内里，还是有一点疼痛感的。但是体内反复被抽插几下之后，痛感渐渐地消失了。剩下的就只是满足于快感。正面看着爱人努力地在自己身体里进进出出的，额头上有几滴汗水。堂本刚稍稍抬起了手帮堂本光一擦去了那几滴汗液。

 

“tsuyo，你穿这个蕾丝的真好看。”  
“你喜欢…啊~~你喜欢就好…啊~”  
伴着堂本刚被充满了的娇吟声，堂本光一的双手从对方的腰处不断地向上慢慢地移动着。把蕾丝胸衣的下侧往上提了一些，刚好露出了堂本刚胸前两粒暗红色的乳首。圆圆的、小小的，就那样立在了胸前。  
此刻堂本刚却感觉更加羞耻了。若是说穿着蕾丝胸衣是一件有些令人害羞的事情，那么在做爱的时候被爱人把胸衣往上提了一些，半露出乳首的样子简直是公开处刑一般。被胸衣下摆压着的两粒乳尖似乎是因为这种压迫感而更加敏感了，此时又被对方的双手捂住整个胸脯不断地揉搓着胸部。堂本刚一下子就叫了出来。  
“kochan…kochan…干我…..啊~~好舒服~啊…”  
“这样更舒服吧…”说罢堂本光一便用指尖捏着对方红透了的乳尖。圆圆的两小粒就这样暴露在黑色蕾丝之下，被反复揉搓着按压着。被戏弄的人只觉得身下一股液体快要直接喷射而出了。两粒乳尖就像是某种情趣的开关一样。被自己的爱人那样抚摸着把玩着，已经，已经快要不行了……  
“我快…快了….啊~不….不行了…kochan太用力了…要射了…”  
“舒服吧…啊…tsuyo，是不是很舒服…”被挑起的火热到堂本光一也紧闭上了双眼，满脑子都是几秒前堂本刚被自己操到欲望满满的潮红的脸蛋。  
“好…好爽….我…~啊~~我…被kochan操的好舒服……嗯…”  
“tsuyo…再，再多一会…”一股液体喷在了堂本光一的肚子上，还有几滴白浊的体液喷的老高，一下子还喷到了他的胸脯上。  
“kochan…我…呼…….我...”  
“没关系，还有后边呢。别急。”  
堂本光一低着头伸出了舌头直接舔在了堂本刚右侧的乳尖上，刚刚射完的快感、被舔食着乳尖的刺激、后穴里不断地被抽插着的满足感......情欲完胜了。  
“呜......kochan...好舒服~~快一点，再用力一点~~啊~”  
“这么欲求不满啊，实用吗？嗯？”加大马力的人也需要一点刺激。  
“实....实用啊......kochan操我...好大哦，后边好满.....嗯~kochan好大哦~”  
“嘶....呼......反正，反正实用都是给你服务的...”  
“嘿嘿...kochan...用力...啊~~快要不行了...~”  
“tsuyo，我...啊，那个.....应该要射了...”紧闭着双眼的堂本光一抬起头把被操到滚烫的堂本刚紧紧地搂在了自己怀中。最后又用力了几下，一股液体从体内流出，长舒了一口气。  
“不要...呼...不要拿出去......”  
“还，还不满意？”堂本光一喘着粗气问道。  
“喜欢被kochan填满嘛...反正都带了套，再在里边多呆一会嘛...嗯？”软软黏黏的声音中还带着在做爱时才特有的娇吟，这是堂本光一怎么也拒绝不了的一种撒娇，甚至刚刚才射过的性器在堂本刚后穴的包裹内又有了要继续抬头的趋势。  
享受了最后几分钟粘腻在一起的时光，二人就这样相拥着谁也没开口说话。

 

做爱后，堂本刚羞涩地低下头把身上那件黑色蕾丝胸衣往下拽了拽，是想要把刚刚被舔食到有些发胀的乳尖给包裹住。却不想一把被堂本光一拦截了。  
“别弄，这样穿着多好看啊。”  
“不要，这样...这么穿着好羞啊......”  
“刚才做的时候怎么不羞，不是特意穿给我看的吗？嗯？”堂本光一挑着眉瞪大了眼睛看着趴在自己胸口的人问道。  
“不是都做完了吗......”不知怎么的，堂本刚突然觉得有些委屈。  
“原来tsuyo是利用我啊！太有心计了吧。”  
“嘁，要不是你心思不纯也不能被我利用啊。”  
“对，我心思不纯，每天都不纯。但是只对你不纯。怎么样？不错吧，算得上是五好男友吧？”堂本光一突然闭上眼睛撅起了嘴巴。反倒撒起娇来想要堂本刚夸奖他。  
“fufufu~只对我动歪心眼算得上是好男友了，就是太爱吃醋了。连振动棒的醋都要吃。”  
“嘛...那下次我和振动棒一起为你服务？”  
“......”没想到刚做完也逃脱不了这种调戏。“什么嘛，不行，我要去清理一下。”  
“嘿嘿，一起去。”

 

二人在浴室又缠绵了一会便回到了床上。  
堂本光一手里拿着堂本刚脱下来的那件黑色蕾丝胸衣，粘着对方求着对方让他再穿上一次。还口口声声道不能因为想利用自己解决性生活问题才穿它勾引自己，目的达到了就过河拆桥不穿了。一套一套的，总之他还挺有理。  
“干嘛非要穿，好困，我要睡觉了...睡觉穿它干嘛啊......”  
“穿嘛，穿嘛，就这一次。”大猫撒起娇来也挺让人难以抗拒的。  
有点无奈又有点想笑的堂本刚只得抬起身又把这件胸衣穿在了身上。不过倒是狠狠地放下了一句话，警告对方不许在自己睡觉时对自己动手动脚的。  
“好好好，绝不随便动手动脚。嘿嘿。”

 

与平时一样，堂本光一这个夜猫子还是比堂本刚晚入睡了许久。他抱着怀里的人不知为何想到了刚才做爱时堂本刚说自己在家穿着这件胸衣用按摩棒自慰的样子。  
不知道具体是什么动作，哎，有想到我吧？有忍不住叫我的名字吗？  
想到这里堂本光一身下的小小光不争气地又站了起来，但却也不能做什么。无聊的夜，果然还是有点漫长。  
抬头看看还未关掉的电视机。到了深夜，就只剩下电视导购的节目了。好巧不巧，这时电视里播出的居然是蕾丝内衣促销......堂本光一在这时反倒有些不自然的害羞了起来。匆匆忙忙的关掉了电视。揽着怀里的人、闭着眼睛躺了一会便慢慢地也睡了过去。

 

第二天早晨。  
“kochan，起床了。”先醒来的还是堂本刚。  
“嗯？”堂本光一揉了揉眼睛，一看就还是很困。可是不管他再怎么困，到了早间时分，身下的小小光还是照例地硬了起来。  
“我把这个脱了哦，穿了一晚上好勒哦...”堂本刚冲着半梦半醒状态的堂本光一说道。只不过一听说堂本刚要把胸衣脱了的时候，堂本光一就清醒了。心里想着，这一脱，什么时候才能再见到他穿啊！这可不行。  
一只手搭在了对方肩上不让对方起床，直接把对方拽到了自己身边。跟随着的是一个绵长而热情的早安吻。  
“别脱，穿着再做一次。”

 

THE END.


End file.
